


The Morningstar

by BeatriceRedgrave



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: All Credit to Neil Gaiman and forgiveness for the AU, Changed Lucifer's backstory, Gen, He still fell from the heavens, No religion here, Not the television show either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceRedgrave/pseuds/BeatriceRedgrave
Summary: How Lucifer fell from the heavens and became a God.





	The Morningstar

A star fell from the sky. 

It was bright, hurtling and as it fell, gathering space and time, metal and water swirling and compressing itself, shaped by gravity until it was tightly packed, and oddly shaped. It hit the earth with a mighty concussion, rending land and sea and cracking the crust apart.

Out of the casm poured creatures of all shapes and sizes, free at last from their prison beneath the earth. They roamed for centuries, bringing darkness, killing the trees and the top creatures, who ran in terror. The creatures above were as wind and water, and the creatures below were of earth and fire. Wind and water fled above and into their own seas, while earth and fire claimed all the land for its own, and the land was darkness.

For centuries the star lay in his crater, listening to the roaring and the screaming, of the living and the dying of this planet and thinking how marvelous and cruel these creatures were. In the heavens above, the stars lived and died, provided life and death for galaxies, but in their conceit, had never considered what life they'd created, or snuffed out. 

Lucifer suffered as he lay, wondering what other marvelous creatures had been created and destroyed while he brightly shone in his own galaxy, uncaring and thoughtful only of his own brightness. Conceited enough that, when it had been his time to die, to implode and feed the galaxy with his dying breath, instead he chose to come here, to the furthest planet he could see, and hide away from the indifference of the heavens. 

Here he could be a god to these creatures. 

Only now, as he lay listening to those creatures, their voltage of emotions, and raw energy, did he wonder what kind of God they worshiped.


End file.
